


How he got him   to speak

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, M/M, Mute Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Self-Harm, Sign Language, Singer Levi, Slurs, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first one so tell me what you think thanks♡</p>
    </blockquote>





	How he got him   to speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one so tell me what you think thanks♡

Eren's POV -  
You know when some one is asking you what happened or if something is wrong and all you can do is look at them. That's what's happening right now my family is still in the car is the only thing I was thinking about when they pulled me out. I was taken to the hospital after the crash where they would later tell me that my mom, dad, and adopted sister all died. My mom Carla and my dad GrIsha both died from the impact of the crash. Mikasa my sister that we adopted into the house when I was around 5 died form the blood loss.

I'm still only 16 so after i get out of the hospital there moving me to a foster home. It takes awail because they can figure out why I was not speaking to any one. So when i when i get there I'm more closed off the ever so Petra my foster mom started the interactions with everyone.

"This is eren he's going to stay with up from now on" she said gesturing over to me a girl just about talking with her mouth full said.

"Why can't he say his name, doesn't he talk?"

Petra quickly said "know it's not polite to ask that he has his reasons, why don't we introduce our self's"

The girl from before says "ok sorry, my names Sasha" she was talking between bites trying not to chokeon the food she was in hailing. 

The boy next to her looks annoyed as he says "I'm Jean" I don't know why but I really dislike him so I move one to the next one quick.

"Hi I'm armin nice to meet you" he looks nice but shakes my hand like I might break from touch alone.

I nod my head then wave by as I follow Petra to my new room it's on the second floor of the house. I Tapp her shoulder and ask in sign language 'when do I start school' I'm still learning so it sloppy.

She smiles "you start new week, you be going to wall Maria high will armin, Jean, and Sasha. Arming and me know sign language but Jean and Sasha don't so I would ask Armin for help"

I nod and say 'okay I'll keep that in mind' or that what I meant to say she giggles.

"You signed line instead of mind"

I blush and say 'sorry'

She looks kinda sad as she says "it's ok it's not your fault, none of it is you're fault"

I look at the floor and don't say anything back so she leaves calling back to me "supers down stars in an hour make sure that you come down to eat"

I start until packing it's now been three months since they died so I don't have much for personal items anymore. The first thing I do is put the phot I took of the there of them under my pillow the put the camera on the dresser. The I fold and put away all my jeans and sweatpants, I don't wear shorts any more form fear of people seeing just how damaged I really am. The I put my shirts away making Shura to hide the first ad kit under neath them.

After unpacking an hour has passed so I go down for food I'm not hungry so I don't eat much before saying 'I'm not that hungry so I'm going to head to bed night'

Petra smiles and just says "okay, you go get some rest"

I go back to my room take out the hidden first aid kit and open it to grab one of the newer razors. Slide it across my leg the pain covers everything I'm fealing that I can't and don't say. After a couple more times I wipe it of and put it back in the first aid box hiding it under my shirts again. The last thing I'm thinking about before I fall asleep is why I didn't die with them when I should have.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next week tell I star school goes by pretty quickly I learn to be "happy" around people and get better at talking through sign language. We go to the school and talk to the hannes the principal he asked if I need any special help during class.

I just typed on the new phone I got for talking to people 'no I just can't answer questions the same as the other students, that's the only thing has to do with need the ability to speek'.

He nods his head after reading it and says "ok I'll tell the teachers so the know ahead of time then, new your going to take the tour of the building so you know where your classes are is that allright?".

I nod and follow him as he shows me and explains how to get from one classide to the next by the time where done school has let out so b I don't start until tomorrow. On the way out with Petra I noticed a guy staring at me I pretend to not notice but sneek peeks to see what he looks like. He has black hair that cut like something you might see in the army and very Grey eyes I can't see to we'll but I think theresults some blue in them two. He's pale and just wearing jeans at a time shirt so very casual. 

On the way home I wonder what his name is or if I'll see him again but don't stick bonus it to long for it would never work. Not with me any way I'm to broken all ready so I go to bed that night dreading tomorrow and wishing I would have died with them again wail closing my eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi POV -  
I got out of my last class and started heading home right away I want to get out of this place the sooner the better. On the way I spotted a boy he was talking to the principle or at least thas what it looks like he started walking away with the women next to him. I could take my eyes off him his shaggy brown hair at pricing blue, green eyes that made it look like you where staring into the ocean he was tall, tan, and was milling but I didn't like it how he smiled I looked like he was I pain just doing it. 

When he was almost out of view he looked back at me then did so again a couple more time he was to for to make out details now though. After that he went out of view and I could not see him any more so I continuedto walk home when I heard the last thing I wanted to.

"LLLEEEVVVVIIIIII!!!!!!!" Even if you didn't want to you could hear them shouting. I now there no getting away so I just wait for them to catch up to me on there own.

"What do you want shitty glasses" I glare at them to no end for it never affects them.

"I saw you looking at that boy, he's starting here tomorrow"

"Whatever you think you saw how do you know this?"

"I over heard some of what they where saying, but that boy did speak up once he was just nodding his head along to what Hannes said"

"Tsk, whatever you probably can't understand normal language"

"That's mean!, well anyways what are you gonna do" tsk, they act like I say it as a joke 

"I'll just talk to him"

"Yay! I'll help oh this is gonna be fun" they was gone before I cound say no that shitty glasses.

I walked home and went to bed in a bad mood but before I fell asleep I kept thinking about he's eyes and before I knew it was in a better mood the when I lay down and fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.


End file.
